The Unlikely Love
by Musicforeverinmysoul
Summary: COMPLETE CRACK! Norway and Italy have been dating in secret for a few months now, and only their brothers know. But what happens when their secret is out? Denmark surely will have something to say about it! CRACK, NorwayXItaly, violence, blood, T for Romano's mouth and slight romance, mentions of history, American sniper. AGAIN IT'S CRACK. requested by my best friend


**(a/n) ok people please dont flame this. this is COMPLETE AND UTTER CRACK! but it was also just for shits and giggles... so uhhhh please just read and enjoy! This is only a one-shot and maybe if people like it i'll write more... Pairing: Norway X ...uhhh... please dont flame... this was requested by my best friend and thats it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ONE FISHIE! (my other one died! TT^TT)**

* * *

~The Unlikely Love~

The weather today in Northern Italy was bright and fresh. Mid-Fall weather wasn't very popular to most, but to the simple and most unthought-of of couple that walked down the walk ways in Venice Italy, they couldn't be happier. The couple held hands and sipped coffee while strolling down the path going nowhere in particular. The scarves that wrapped around their necks flapped in the wind slightly behind them, though they paid no mind.

"Ve~! I'm so happy that we can do this and not have anything to worry about" Feliciano smiled to his lover and was thankful that for once someone unexpected took him seriously.

Lukas smiled a small smile back and took another sip of his coffee.

The two nations seem to have next to nothing in common, and yet they complimented each other in more ways than one. Norway being silent and Italy always talking, Italy being the more jumpy type while Norway just making sure he didn't get into any trouble. So far they didn't let it out to the world that they were together and kept it a secret. There was only two people who knew, Romano and Iceland. Their brothers were quite shocked by this but then they had never seen such differences work out so perfectly! Romano was more than happy that it was the potato-bastard and Iceland was thrilled that it wasn't Denmark! The two brothers got along great with each other and now the four most unlikely people to ever become friends were almost as close as the Bad Touch Trio. They met up once every other week and just hung out together. For being completely different... they just seemed to perfect for each other.

"Ve~ Lukas can we have pasta when we get back to the house?" Feliciano asked. Lukas smiled and kissed Feli on the cheek before nodding. He started to really enjoy his boyfriends cooking and with them hanging out for five straight months now, they switched off cooking for each other. There was no purpose in telling the world about what was going on so they enjoyed the quiet.

"I love you Lukas!" Feli hugged his lover tight and nuzzled his neck. Lukas didn't mind and hugged back taking in the scents of his lover. He remembered when they first started dating, Feli had merely asked if he could come over to help him with some painting that had to do with Vikings and it went from there. Lukas was the one to confess though, and afterwards the two just worked together.

He wondered what the other nations would do if they found out...

They'd have to deal with Japan and Hungary a lot, Finland would just be happy for them, Sweden would maybe be shocked, Denmark would be furious, Germany too...

But for the time being they only had to worry about the fact that the only two people that knew were the two they trusted as much as they trusted each other.

"Ve? Are you ok?" Lukas was brought out of his thoughts by a certain Italian that had a look of concern on his face.

"Ja... just got lost in thought..." he replied and kissed his Italian lover on the lips to keep him calm. They continued their walk and soon went back to Feli's house.

Feli went straight to the kitchen to start the pasta and Lukas went to set up the table. They sat down and ate in peace when the door bell rang. Lukas got up to answer it and opened the door.

"Norway?"

SHIT! Lukas closed the door fast and looked at Feli.

"Who was it?" Feli asked coming over to the door.

"...Germany" he finally answered after some hesitation.

Feli's eyes widened and he grabbed the Norwegian's arm dashing upstairs.

"Feli! We can't hide! Germany will know something is up and approach me tomorrow at the world meeting!" Lukas did not shout at the Italian but just made what he said sharp and serious.

The Italian hugged his lover close and cried a little, "I just don't want anyone trying to break us up... I love you too much and you're the first person my fratello has ever accepted! You're so kind and understanding..." Feli's words fell silent as he cried more into Lukas's chest. The Norwegian did not mind but merely hugged back.

"Yes I know Feli... but you must remember that sometimes we can't run from our problems..." he said soothing his lover. Lukas pulled out his cell and dialed Emil. He answered immediately.

'Yes?'

"Emil we have a problem..."

'Why? What's wrong?'

"Germany..."

'I'll be over soon' then hung up and with that the Norwegian dialed Lovino's number. He also picked up immediately.

'Ciao?'

"Lovino...problem... Germany"

'Oh great! The potato-bastard finally decided to screw things up!'

"How soon can you get here?"

'Ten minutes?'

"Good... be here soon so we can think of how we're going to put this." Click.

Lukas continued to sooth his lover until he fell asleep in his arms. The Norwegian would never admit to the fact that he loved it. He carried his lover down stairs and set him on the couch until his brother and Emil arrived.

Within eight more minutes the said look-a-like brother knocked on the door and came inside.

"Well I didn't see Germany... but more of tire tracks that looked like they came from his car... as if he was in a hurry..." the brother explained. The awake Italian sighed and sat down in a different couch and put his head in his hands. "What the hell are we going to do about the meeting tomorrow?"

Lukas shrugged and heard the door open and close quietly. He looked to see his own brother Emil standing and removing his shoes in the entryway.

"I say we don't go... take a vacation to somewhere and come back in a few months when it's all blown over"

"We aren't running away from our problems Emil" Lukas stated and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Well then are we just going to let Denmark murder you? You and I both know he's gonna throw a punch, at who though is mainly at you..." Emil was dead on about this; Denmark was still in love with him and was more aggressive than usual lately. He would most likely need quick reflexes tomorrow.

"Feli might get it from Germany, there's no telling what will happen after leaving so quickly like that" Lovino said and stared at his brother. Truthfully, he was glad Feli had someone like Lukas; he would protect him a lot better than Germany could and treat him better at that.

Feli stirred and opened his eyes a little. "Mmmm~" he yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"How you doing Feli?" Emil asked coming over to sit down.

"Ve~ I'll be fine, Germ-Germany didn't do anything right?" he asked nervously looking at Lukas.

"No, it's ok Feli. Nothing happened." Lukas replied and hugged his lover tight. Lovino sighed heavily and took out his phone.

"Antonio..." he muttered and moved to answer it.

"The meeting is going to be something tomorrow I can tell you that." Emil commented.

Feli looked sad at this and turned to look outside the window above the couch. "Ve~ I hope nobody gets hurt..."

Lukas kissed him and smiled as he stood up, "No one will hopefully." He moved to the kitchen to get everybody something to drink.

"Well we're a little fucked." Lovino said as he came into the room rubbing the back of his neck, "word got out that you were here Lukas... Germany, Prussia, France, and Spain all know... and it's going to spread. Worst comes to worst, Prussia's going to tell America and Denmark." Lovino sat back down and looked to Feli, "It's your move Feli... we can skip the yelling tomorrow or we can face it."

Feli thought about it for a few seconds, looking to Emil then Lovino. He really wanted to skip it because it would be a long shot for Denmark not to do something. He didn't want to see Lukas get hurt though! 'Ve~ what do I do?'

"We'll go and get it over with tomorrow" Lukas answered coming inside with coffee for everyone.

"But but-" Feli was cut off.

"Feli, I know your worried but I know how to deal with Denmark. So I will come out with at most a bruise and either a black eye or a cut lip." Lukas said and gave everyone a cup of coffee. He sat down next to Feli and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Besides, gives me a good reason to punch him in the face..." he smirked and sipped his coffee.

"We'll stay the night and all go to the meeting together tomorrow." Emil stated.

"Yeah, hopefully this isn't going to be an all out war."

"Over just the unlikely love? I doubt it..." Lovino said sipping his coffee. "Them nations may be crazy, but they aren't stupid."

They shared a small laugh and finished their coffee, Feli falling asleep right after he finished his. Lukas shook his head and showed Emil and Lovino to their rooms for the night. He went back downstairs and tapped Feli lightly on the shoulder.

"Feli wrap your arms around my neck and I'll take you to bed." he whispered. The Italian did what he was told and Lukas picked up his lover and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. Setting him down gently he helped Feli get ready for bed while getting ready himself. Lukas tucked Feli in and snuggled with him, watching his boyfriend sleep softly. 'How did I get so lucky to have someone to perfect?' was his last thought before he drifted off into sleep.

~NEXT MORNING~

Lukas awoke to a knock at the door.

"Lukas! Feli! Let's go!"

Lukas opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Emil in the doorway still in his pj's.

"M'kay Emil... where's Lovino?"

"Downstairs starting breakfast." he answers and leaves them be.

Lukas turned over to see his lover sleeping soundly.

"Feli" Lukas said and kissed Feli on the lips, putting a lot into a morning kiss always helped the Italian wake up better. Feli moaned a little and started kissing back already knowing full well who it was. The Italian untangled his limps from the blankets and wrapped his arms around Lukas's neck, sitting up more and adding passion into the kiss. Feli broke the kiss and stared at his lover with sleepy eyes.

"Ve~ I love the way you wake me up." he said and went back for more.

Feli leaned Lukas back so he could lie on top of him and kissed the Norwegian more. He loved the way that he had a chilling scent to him and forest breeze. The Italian couldn't get enough of him and in turn he straddled the Norwegian's waist and knowing Feli, he was naked and just wanted more. The moans got a little louder and kisses got a little rougher. Seeming like they just sank into each other like on a cloud. Swimming in each other's heat with passion and want-

"IF YOU TWO FUCK I SWEAR TO GOD I'M NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY!"

Lukas chuckled at Lovino's outburst. Even though the two really never have gone that far yet, they always loved to make their brothers think and wonder.

Feli pouted a little and Lukas kissed him quickly before getting up and grabbing some cloths. The four hung out enough that there was next to always going to be cloths at each other's houses. Lukas stripped and got dressed, the Italian still in bed not taking his eyes off of him. Lukas smiled and turned around.

"Come on Feli, get up" he said.

The said man just whined and hid under the covers.

"LOVINO! FELI WON"T GET UP!"

The Italian dashed out of bed and into the bathroom to change.

"NEVER MIND!"

~AT THE AIRPORT GOING TO THE MEETING~

Lovino and Lukas went over and grabbed their bags while Emil and Feli went to get some food. The older of the brothers had decided to take a plane the day of the meeting instead so they could hope back on tonight to go home and not worry about getting a hotel.

"Well the whole world will probably know by now that something is up," Lovino said as the two went looking for their brothers.

"Well, as long as we don't run into any nations at the airport we will be fine for now." Lukas replied. The two turned a corner and quickly stopped when they saw Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein standing around. They looked lost almost. Lovino elbowed Lukas and pointed to where Feli and Emil were. The two weren't paying attention and were walking in the direction of the group.

They were about to go and get them but were stopped when the Allies/Awesome trio/bad touch trio started walking in their direction. The two nations quickly ducked out of the way and hid behind a wall next to the baggage claim. The large group walked down and over to the four nations and they all left together. Lovino and Lukas let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and started walking towards their brothers.

"Ve~! Lukas. Fratello. Look! We got these ice creams from over there and got you some!" Feli said with a large smile on his face handing the ice creams to Lovino and Lukas. Emil licked his in quiet and pointed to a door behind him.

"There's our exit" he said and we moved quickly out of the airport. A car that we called was waiting for us outside and we all piled in. The car drove us to the building where the meeting was being held and tension started to rise in the car.

Feli cuddled more closely to Lukas as the building came closer and closer into their sites.

When the car stopped at the curb, the driver got out and nodded to the nations inside that the cost was clear. They got out and went into the building.

There was a few hallways and a desk where a lady was typing away on her computer at. They showed the lady their I.D.'s and went ahead into an elevator that was off limits. Riding up to the top floor with the tensions rising even higher.

Lukas grabbed hold of Feliciano's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

A ding sounded out telling them that they were at the top floor.

No one made a move.

"Whatever happens, we got your backs" Emil stated with a nod from Lovino. They felt a little relieved at this and exited the elevator. The Norwegian let go of his lover's hand and Emil went ahead of them.

The doors at the end of a hallway hid the many nations that they could hear arguing and yelling at each other. Emil went first and opened the doors.

Immediately all the noise stopped.

The Italian brothers enter together and not far behind Lukas and Emil.

The Italy's took their seat but right after Denmark stood and blocked the path for Lukas and Emil.

"So, what's this I hear about you being at Italy's house last night? Hmm Norge?"

"I told you not to call me that." was the only response from the Norwegian.

"Don't fucking change the subject!" his voice was raised and already Lukas could see from behind Denmark that Feli was tearing up.

Germany was next to step up and also demanded the same answer.

Feli was visibly shaking in his seat. Lukas had to say something. Emil put a hand on his shoulder and nudged him to continue.

"You wish to know why I was at Feliciano's last night? It's because

...we

are

dating"

The secret was out.

The secret that Lukas and Feli had been trying to hid for so long had finally gotten out and now there was just only hope that Lukas would make it out of the meeting room without getting too injured with the way

Denmark's face twitched.

It was dead silent in the room.

Denmark had become very aggressive lately due to the fact that his government just wouldn't let up on him. He was stressed and aggravated to a point where he shot a bird that disturbed his sleep once. Denmark was mainly this way around two people though; Sweden and Norway. Sweden had the bruises to prove it and Norway had the scars to prove it. Denmark almost killed Sweden once until Finland stepped in. So this moment was very stressing to all the Nordics in the room.

A punch was thrown and Lukas hit the far wall. Sweden stood and Emil got angry.

Feli was the first one to speak though. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to the Norwegian.

"Ve~! Lukas! Are you alright? Please be alright!" he cried to his lover on the floor and blood running down the wall connecting to his head.

Most of the nations stared wide eyed at this. Never had they seen Denmark hit Norway. Not even a playful punch to the shoulder. So when he nearly sent the Norwegian through the wall, they all gasped in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Denmark shouted.

The next ten seconds went by in an instant.

~one~

Finland and Emil ran to Lukas's side.

~two~

Sweden got up and went to stand near Denmark.

~Three~

Denmark reached for something.

~four~

Lovino saw what he reached for.

~five~

America, Russia, and Germany saw what he reached for.

~six~

Lovino shouted out "NO!"

~seven~

America, Russia, and Germany tackled Denmark.

~eight~

A gun shot was heard.

~nine~

Lukas, Feliciano, Emil, and Lovino ran from the room.

~ten~

All fell silent.

Dead silent.

~HALLWAY~

The four nations ran until they were sure they weren't followed. They leaned up against a wall out of breath. Then after a minute the blood was seen, and Feliciano passed out from blood loss from a gunshot to the shoulder.

"FELI!"

Lukas for the first time since Denmark let Sweden take him back many many years ago, cried.

Then they heard the doors to the meeting room bust open and loud footsteps.

Lovino looked around the corner and yelled "RUN!"

Lukas picked up Feli and ran down the halls. Emil dead on his heels and Lovino not far behind. They kept running and Emil took a quick glance behind him.

Denmark.

The Dane had broken free of the grip of about six nations and charged after the four nations.

Lukas ran faster and held Feli tight. His head throbbed with pain and tears leaked from his face. They ran around a corner and Emil stopped.

"Emil!" Lovino shouted.

"Keep going! I'll try to stall!"

The Italian nodded and rushed the Norwegian carrying his brother over to a door with stairs. They ran down and heard faint gun shots from upstairs.

Lukas took the lead and ran out a door when the stairs ended. They looked at a sign and it read 'First Floor'.

"GO!" Lovino shouted as the Norwegian kept running. But he stayed behind and blocked the door knowing the Dane was coming.

Lukas looked back but knew to keep running. A sickening 'CRACK!' sounded into the hall.

Lukas ran down halls and around corners out of breath. He looked down at Feli's paling face and let a few tears drop onto his face.

"Well well well"

'shit...'

"Norge you know better than to run away from me!" The Dane behind him laughed and stepped forward more. "To bad the other two didn't make it." More tears. "Now set the little shit down and come with me" More rage.

Lukas looked behind him and rolled out of the way before Denmark could put a bullet in his head. He ran faster down the hall and soon tripped at the lobby. Feli slipped out of his arms and across the floor leaving a blood trail. Lukas was about to get up when a foot stepped on his back and metal made contact with the back of his head where he slammed against the wall in the meeting room.

"Tsk tsk tsk" he laughed. "Now come on Norge! GET UP!" A kick to his side. Lukas took the chance and crawled quickly to Feli.

"Awww~ you still want to protect him? Too bad!"

The next five seconds seems to slow down for Lukas.

~one~

Denmark pointed the gun at his head.

~two~

Feli opened his eyes.

~three~

The other nations showed up.

~four~

The gun went off.

~five~

Lukas's entire world faded to black as he fell with his arm protectively around Feli's shoulders.

~FIVE YEARS LATER~

A grave stood proud and the wind blew around it slowly lifting leaves into the sky.

The head stone alone but different then all the others in the graveyard. With a tense but calm feeling to it.

"I do hope he's happy" Tino stated and set some flowers on the grave stone.

"He'll be fine..." Emil said and a grunt from Berwald.

Feli sniffed and his brother hugged him close. "It's alright Feli; it was for the better..."

"I know... but it's just sad." he responded.

"I hope I'm not too late." Came a voice.

Feli turned around and smiled a little. "Ve~ no your just on time Lukas."

Lukas chuckled and handed Feli the small red headed child in his arms.

"She fell asleep in the car" Feli smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead then took her and placed her on his hip.

After what happened at the meeting Denmark was shot and killed by a sniper called in by America. Lukas passed out from blood lose and Feli only opened his eyes for a brief second before passing out again. Emil and Lovino had gotten injured but not bad. Lovino had broken his arm and Emil got shot in the leg but it wasn't critical. The nations had called 911 afterwards and helped get the four to an ambulance. Feli had woken up only days after but it took Lukas longer. The two would be ok and there was nothing wrong. The nations held another meeting and all were happy for Feliciano and Lukas. The two later found out that Feli was pregnant after their first time. Everyone thought that the child would be cute and everything. The day of labor came in the middle of the night and they found out they had a girl and named her Damania. Half Italian half Norwegian name for an Italian-Norwegian. The little girl was only two and a half. But Feli and Lukas couldn't be happier.

The nations departed and went their separate ways.

Feli and Lukas going back to Italy with Lovino and Emil. Sweden and Finland going to get Sealand from England before going back to Sweden.

~THAT NIGHT IN ITALY~

Damania was asleep while Emil and Lovino watched TV in the living room. Feli took Lukas outside on the porch and the two watched the stars.

"Ve~ Lukas?"

"Yes Feli?"

Feli took hold on Lukas's hand and leaned his head down onto his shoulder.

"Remember the first night, the night when I asked you to come over to help me with a painting?"

"What about it?"

"That night was six years ago today"

Lukas smiled and looked at Feli in the eyes.

"Happy Anniversary my love..."

"Happy Anniversary my sweet..."

The silence whispered to them as the two nations stood like that quiet and happy with the fact that this worked out.

"Hey Lukas?"

"What is it Feli?"

"Ti amo..."

"Jeg elsker deg også..."

~INSIDE~

The two brothers inside watched their brothers outside with smiles on their faces. They were happy that Feli and Lukas were happy, and that they could be together.

"It's funny if you think about it..." Emil said.

"How so?" asked Lovino.

"Just that fact that all the nations call them 'The Unlikely Love' and it seems true..." he responded.

Lovino cracked a smile that was filled with relief. He was glad that his brother was happy. "Yeah... Even if it may be true... They really are 'The Unlikely Love'..."

THE END

* * *

**(a/n) um... Yeah thanx for reading and please review! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO KEEP ME WARM AT NIGHT WHEN MY MOTHER KICKS ME OUT OF THE HOUSE!**


End file.
